User talk:TeamUnitedNerds
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome TeamUnitedNerds to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own cannon, fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Warning. Please stop leaving links to other wikis. If you continue you will be banned. It is against the Rules to leave links to other wikis. February 27 Sorry. But I'm confused. You're allowed to plagarize other Wikis but you can't link to them? Hey when can u rate my story ! ^_^ i really need some feedback. BTW this is regarding the blog u mad 雨どい 孫悟空 Goten Goku 23:27, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Which story? http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Goten%60s_Last_Stand 雨どい 孫悟空 Goten Goku 23:36, March 5, 2012 (UTC) User Warriors Hey, TUN! You wanted your character to have an sword, right? You're gonna get an huge-ass sword! Oh, and you'll debut in the next Chapter of User Warriors. The Unstable Majin. Contact me if you want something! [[User:AssassinHood|'Optimal Hoodimus Eagle']]' 19:17, March 6, 2012 (UTC)' Powerful Character Category. Please stop adding the category "Powerful Character" it is a category that rates the power of a character (which is not needed) and puts some characters over others. Plus even if we were going to have the category, it would be "Powerful Characters". March 7 Alright. So do I delete the catigory, stop adding it, or rename it? I Killed a Plantian. With One Hand 19:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Sig Can anyone make me one of those sig things? I can make you one, but you'll have to tell me how you want it to look. Note: It has to be a sig I have actually seen. 19:38, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Make it red and blue, and a picture of Jenemba getting destroyed by a stardust breaker. And make it say 'let me destroy your ego" Alright, so do you want to link your sig to your userpage or talk page? 22:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Why not both? And is that red square my sig? Ok then. And no, that was mine. 22:29, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, here it is. And I would look to say something on this. I don't think the picture goes well with the actual sig. You see how the sig is round and has a shadow while the pic is just flat? It just doesn't seem right. What about you? You want it changed? 22:47, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...I'll try it for a little bit. And how do I use it? Or you know waht, can you change it to Fat buugetting punched in the jaw? I Killed a Plantian. With One Hand 23:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Done. Now to use it, first go to your preferences (In the right corner of your screen). Scroll down and you should see a heading called "Signature". In the custom signature box, put . Check the box, save, and your good to go!! Just put "~~~~" anywhere to display it. 23:35, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I Killed a Plantian. With One Hand 23:37, March 17, 2012 (UTC) There's one problem. how do you add text? And also, is this one of those Bubble text boxes that people use on talk pages? No, that is just a regular sig you have that links to your user/talk page. And I'm guessing your first question was an addition of your second question (should've asked that first). 23:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Waht I meant was those text boxes. Sorry, I'm new to Wikis. And like I said, Blue on the bottom, the top text says "Let me destroy your ego", and make the picture Buu getting punched in the jaw. Thank you Well, I can't help you with that. I don't know how to make text boxes. Sorry, but I know a few people who probably can. You have this guy, this guy, and...that's all I can think of. They might not be online, though. 00:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Here's your talk template I didn't know how you wanted it, so I just guessed, if you want me to change anything, just ask and I will. In case you don't know, you use it by doing this: March 17 It is Glorius! How do I use it? And how do I make them? I might want some more, but I don't want to waste your time I said how, but it got messed up somehow, but I fixed it, so you can see now, SHOULD at least. To make one put this coding on "Template:TeamUnitedNerds", add a 2 after for your second one, a 3 after for you third one, etc.. - , |text= } }} And by the way, your not wasting my time, it's my job to help users. March 17 *looks at giant list* maybe I do need your help...all I really want is one thats red on top, blue on the bottom, has a picture of Vegeta punchin Buu (it's in recently uploaded) and make it say let me destroy your ego. How's this? That one is "TeamUnitedNerds2". March 17 Thanks so much! That's all for now. But also, if you didn't know, there's been a vandal going around today. Just want to make sure he's banned Can we just mention that part, not go into a large amount of detail. For example, instead of how I started it, it would be: "Vegeta awoke the next day with a call from Frieza. The day before he got of with minimum punishment, cleaning Frieza's chair.". Plus, I don't think it should be Dodoria on the mission. March 22 About "That Much Sweeter" it doesn't even seem like it's OUR story, it seems like just yours. I mean, you've already gotten everything in the story figured out, and I haven't really gotten a say in the story. -- 22:14, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure you do. I have nothing planned for after Vegeta returns from the mission he was supposed to die at. Consider that your clean slate hey i know u broke one of the rules u swichted wiki on baffloon dragon ball wiki Here's the instrumental for the song. . And the lyrics: "I must stay strong I am strong I am made for war I will not let myself fall into this sadness, tonight I won't let one tear fall from my eye I am a warrior Even though you fade We will both stay strong" I don't know if they're too long for the instrumental or not, though. And for the Black Angel Vegeta theme, I'll try to get an instrumental done tomorrow. And can I get a bit more information about him, like his personality and stuff? 04:27, April 5, 2012 (UTC) GVB!!! and Ghost Buu! And BTW, here ya go: so um when youre finished helping me make a fan fic thx for helping me Sorry but I just don't have the time for another Wiki. Supremegogeta 20:49, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Thiefshipping WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 03:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC) TeamUnitedWhatever You need to take away his rights man, he's banning people for kicks(no pun intended) get rid of him.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 04:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:My Page Hey, TUN. Thanks for being concerned and all that, but I don't need to stay off of chat. Let them lil punks talk about me, who cares? I know I dont. Thanks for all your concern. I appreciate it. you're welcome. Little rats like that don't deserve your attension. But again, if you ever feel like you have to, meet me on Super DBZ Fanon or PM (Or Richie or 6tbear) you get it by now. And don't feel bad for me losing my rights. You were worth it ZI*N 02:07, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Come here TUN Lookout.wikia.com I'm not hurt. It's jsut the amount of stupid I've been exposed to is really starting to annoy me. Nothing really offends me, but idiocy gets me worked up. And to be specific, the idiocy is coming from the fact that you clearly have no idea how depression works or how it is caused. 22:28, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello there I just wanted to say I want you to start deleting the categori Powerful Character as it's useless because in Dragon Ball almost every character is powerful. So please start removing the categorie If you see someone adding it again tell them not to and remove it. If they continue just let me know. Supremegogeta 22:48, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Understand It depends what he's editing. If it's grammar, I don't see a problem. If not, Soldier has right. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 15:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Categories Sorry for the misunderstanding, won't happen again. --Alex Virus Mercer 23:55, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Page-Traffic How do you think I could go about getting people to read my story?示す戻る引きます 04:18, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Are you that much of an ass, or are you just incapable of giving an intelligent/helpful answer?-示す戻る引きます 04:46, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Ever the great mathematician.示す戻る引きます 05:04, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ?????